Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a method for checking a wire connection, and more particularly to a method for checking a wire connection between a tester and batteries.
Related Art
Generally, a number of batteries are tested by a number of test units during a battery test. The more the quantity of the batteries is, the complex the wire connection between the batteries and the test units is, so that the wire connection can have an error easily. By a polarity detection, the positive/negative terminal of each channel of a testing unit can be confirmed whether to be connected to the positive/negative terminal of any one of batteries. However, the case that the power channel and the measuring channel of a testing unit are respectively connected to the different batteries must be detected through ways performed by a human operation or an additional detection rather than only the polarity detection. This kind of method for checking the wire connection results in costs of said additional equipment and more testing time.